New Beginnings
by Precious Pup
Summary: Written for NFA McGee/OC's challenge.Tim meets someone when drowning sorrows after team split. She has unexpected connection to him.4 chapters post 1 per day
1. Chapter 1

Tim sat leaning on the bar trying to loose himself in the mellow jazz swirling around him, nursing a glass of Jack Daniels. If it was good enough for Gibbs' pain it should be good enough for his.

Tim swallowed and coughed. Damn it was strong. He wasn't much of a drinker but right now this was the only place he wanted to be. Alone surrounded by people. Much better than being alone in his apartment where he was alone, alone. And infinitely much better than being with people who were trying to nurse their own pain and being polite to him at the same time.

Funerals were so depressing. They weren't meant to be joyous occasions obviously but this one just seemed particularly sad. Jenny Sheppard seemed so full of life and passion and yet even she could only fight off one demon at a time. There was some whispered talk that she had been sick and that she chose to go down quick and fighting rather than through a drawn out painful illness.

Tim sighed and threw back the rest of the drink. It didn't taste quite so strong this time.

His thoughts swirled down into the melancholy abyss. Would he do it? Could he do it? Choose to die alone in the desert, bleeding out, his body riddled with bullets rather than in a hospital bed on a cloud of morphine surrounded by loving friends?

Would he be strong enough to choose his end? When his final days were upon him would he even know or would it be like it was with Kate? A split second, mid sentence swift bullet to the brain. Gone. No more Mr Nice McGee. Poor stupid Probie. All gone and only Ducky's cold slab to look forward to.

And Palmers hands squishing through his innards.

Black thoughts entertained his already heightened fancy and he allowed himself to wallow in it as he worked his way through another glass of the fiery liquor. Death was so final. THE END. Full stop.

Perhaps he should stop drinking soon.

A woman hoped up onto the empty stool next to him and he almost by reflex smiled at her before turning back to his slightly fuzzy musings on his own impending death.

Pretty. Long dark hair. Bright blue eyes.

"Can I have sex on the beach please?"

Tim turned startled and looked at her 'I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The woman turned from where she was signaling the bartender "Oh I said Sex on the Beach. It's a shooter. Very nice. You should try one" She signaled to the bartender to make it two and Tim suddenly found a full shooter glass slid in front of him.

Did a woman just buy him a drink?

"uhhh Thanks" Tim who on further detailed study found his glass of Jack Daniels was empty again picked up the tiny glass while the woman smiled encouragingly at him. She lifted her own glass, clinked it against the side of his and threw it back in one swallow.

Tim decided to give the drink a chance as it seemed rude to refuse after she had already paid for it and tossed it down. Not bad.

"So what did you think?' the woman leaned in a little to speak to him over the growing noise of the crowd.

Tim smiled "Quiet nice really"

"You've never had one before? Not even a Squashed Frog, a Mudslide or a C.S.C?"

"A what?"

"A C.S.C. A Cock Sucking Cowboy?"

Tim frowned. She surely didn't say what he thought she had said, did she?

The woman laughed at his look. "I'll take that as a no. Would you like to try one with me?'

Tim shrugged. Surely his contemplation of his impending gruesome violent painful death could wait a moment. "All right but I'll buy these ones." He turned to the bartender "I'll have two…"

"C.S.C's "the woman finished for him as he struggled to come up with some appropriate alternative to shout out at the bartender.

A second shooter appeared in front of him and as each of them picked up their glass she clinked hers with his.

"What should we toast to?'

Tim considered his dark and depressing thoughts of a few minutes ago which were still hovering just beyond his field of vision.

"New Beginnings"

"Perfect. To New Beginnings"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rebecca Wylde (That's Wild with a Y and an E) smiled up at him leaning even closer as the crowd started to close in on their space.

"So Cowboy, what was with the new beginnings bit?"

Tim shrugged "I attended a funeral earlier today and I was sitting here depressing myself and I wanted to ….well remind myself that every end is a new beginning. My life is far from over ……….even if it feels like it is at the moment"

Rebecca nodded sagely "You got that right. I'm new to Washington. Moved over from San Diego. Seemed a good idea at the time. Big promotion at work. New place. But then tonight I was looking around at my pile of boxes wondering just why I thought it was a good idea to leave all my family and friends and a job I knew I was good at to come somewhere I have to start completely over. What if I can't do this new job well enough or everybody hates me?"

Tim threw back his Squashed Frog nodding in agreement. "I have to start a new job Monday. All my friends are being moved and god knows when I'll next get to see some of them. Everything's changed. I'll probably have to start over again as the new guy."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((99

Tim the Cowboy carefully stacked the growing number of shot glasses into a pyramid in front of him.

"Ta Da"

Rebecca clapped his accomplishment and glared at the bartender who attempted to clear them away.

"You are so clever Tim. They are going to just love you at your new place. I'm sure you will be running it in no time." She patted his back comfortingly and then slipped an arm around his shoulders to help prop herself up against his solid warmness.

Tim nodded primly as he slouched against the bar.

"And you shouldn't worry either Becky. You're a really nice person. I'm sure once they get to know you they will ALL like you. And you will be totally great at your job and in a couple of months you will look back and say this move was the best thing you have ever done."

Beck of the Wild nodded happily and ordered another round of Slippery Nipples.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"So Timmy, have we tried Hard Up Against The Wall yet?" Becky squinted at the long and bleary shooter menu written up behind the bar in chalk, her hand hot on Tim's firm thigh.

"Not with you I haven't!" And Tim laughed at his own cleverness while Rebecca grinned sultry eyed back at him.

Becky leaned in (damn he smelt good) and whispered huskily in his ear, licking her lips.

"How would you feel about a Flaming Orgasm then, Cowboy?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They quite literally fell out the cab and stumbled into Tim's apartment building. Becky's place was still in boxes and besides Tim's place was closer.

Kissing . Tim loved kissing. Soft and deep and wet and Becky was good at it. His hands were holding her close.  
Apartment. Step. Keys.  
Buttons, buttons. She was rapidly squirreling away at his shirt with her small warm hands. Constant motion. Faster.  
Backwards. Walking. Apartment. Get keys.  
Her hands in his hair. His hand up her shirt. Soft.  
Women always made the most delicious sounds. Little moans and gasps.  
Omphhhhh  
They slammed up against the wall. What was he supposed to be doing?  
Kissing.  
Oh Yeah. Love kissing.  
No Keys!  
He needed to find his keys. He tried to direct his hands attention to his trouser pockets but Becky seemed to get there first.  
Oh Yeah! Little to the right.  
Keeping moving. Apartment end of hallway.  
So Far!  
Another button. Dropped something. Doesn't matter.  
Kissing.  
Tongues. Hot and wet.  
Need air. More kissing.  
So soft. Curves. Kissing his neck. She tasted so good.  
His hands round her tight ass holding her so close to him he could feel every wriggle and whimper. Nuzzling her….  
KEYS! He really, really needed to find the keys  
Her hands at his belt. Quick movements  
His hands in her hair. Clenching. Licking down….  
Her hands where…. Oh YEAH!  
WHERE WERE HIS FUCKING KEYS!

Finally they made it into his apartment. Tim kicked the front door shut as his hands were happily occupied. Tim leaned down and for purely logical reasons (He wanted to both get near her and into his bedroom as quickly as possible) picked her up while she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his bedroom.

Becky shrieked with excitement as he gently tossed her onto his bed following her a split second later.

Oh Yeah. Ride em Cowboy!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim stepped out of the elevator on Monday his mind still preoccupied with the note he woke up to late on the Sunday.

_Hey Tim  
Thanks for a great night and morning and mid morning!  
I would like to see you again and if you would too then call me.  
555 8369.  
Have to go. New job tomorrow and haven't even started unpacking._

Becky

I mean did she really mean call? Or was she just being polite? She did sort of sneak out of his place. Was she embarrassed? He certainly was. One night stands weren't something he was all that good at. Then again they were both hung over and he certainly had been exhausted. In a good way. Maybe she just wanted to let him sleep? And she did have to unpack…

"Agent McGee?" Director Vance called him and Tim froze for a second before turning to face him and the woman standing next to him.

"I would like to introduce you to the new Head of Operation's for the Cyber Crimes Unit. Rebecca Wylde. Just been promoted up from the San Diego Office. I hope you'll make her welcome."

(

_(By the way these are names of actual shooters, so no credit to my imagination there.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tim tried to stop his eyes popping out of his head. Becky? His heart hammered in his chest and he felt himself break out in a sweat. He was a trained agent he should be able to handle these things with poise.

"Err Hi …I mean ..err.. hello?" He failed miserably and managed to stick his arm out ramrod straight which Rebecca his lover of less than 24 hours ago shook awkwardly while she too blushed and stammered a greeting.

Lucky Director Vance excused himself after a second as Cynthia called to him that his incoming call was waiting in MTAC.

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Please excuse me." Vance smoothly walked to MTAC, shaking his head. Agent McGee really needed to learn to get a grip around pretty woman if he was going to be a good agent.

Rebecca grabbed his arm and hauled him gently around the corner where they could be away from prying eyes.

"You NEVER said you worked here! Oh ….. oh… crap! I was so worried I mean this is really important to me and I wanted to make a good impression and here I have ruined it completely. And I have only been at work, what an hour! And I have already had sex with a subordinate. Oh no! My reputation will be ruined before it's even started"

Tim bit his lip as he watched Becky almost quietly hyperventilating as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"Hey. Hey it's going to be ok." Tim soothed

Becky abruptly stopped and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Really? How can it? I mean talk about awkward." She sighed her eyes downcast and then she lifted a sad smile to him.

"By the way it's good to see you again?"

Tim laughed and resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. "Yeah me too. Look why don't we just … I don't know .. put it down as experience and just pretend it didn't happen. Just start this day over."

"Start over?"

Tim stuck out his arm again "It's nice to meet you. I'm NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee. I was transferred across from being a Field Agent into Cyber Crimes at the request of Director Vance. I believe you are going to be my new boss?"

Rebecca Wylde shook his hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I have been transferred across from the San Diego office… at the request of Director Vance. It sounds like he is doing a bit of a shake up around here?"

Tim rolled his eyes "Oh you have no idea."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After bumping into Rebecca and blushing for the seventh time, calling her Becky twice and finding himself taking note of how she liked her coffee and Rebecca finding herself checking out his butt as he fixed the photocopier and leaning over to wipe donut sugar off his face they reconvened privately at the end of the day.

"I don't think this is going to work" Becky no Rebecca sighed.

"Maybe we just try this from another angle?" Tim ever the scientist was trying to exhaust all possibilities before having to request a transfer from Director Vance. Because it would have to be him. Rebecca had worked hard to get this chance and he didn't really want to be in Cyber Crimes in the first place.

But to ask Director Vance for a transfer? It would almost seem like he had slept with Rebecca to ensure he couldn't stay at Cyber Crimes. And that just wasn't true. And it would still be a terrible way for Rebecca to start out. A member of her new team asking for a transfer for _personal_ reasons? On top of that where would Vance send him? The Agent Afloat program, like Tony? Tim shuddered at the idea of the constant nausea and claustrophobic conditions.

"If you have anything I'm all ears at this point, Tim… er Agent McGee"

"Ok look I think we both did something we don't normally do and now we are super sensitive to each other. And it is freaking us both out a little. I'm just going to get this off my chest. I like you, and I was going to call you and ask you out. But to be honest at this stage I don't really know you very well."

"Yeesss I'm with you so far" Rebecca blushed slightly at the idea that he was going to call to see her again.

"So I think we should go out and get to know each other as ordinary _sober_ people and as co workers and then we will realize that we don't really have anything in common …. Other than that brief physical attraction when we were both a bit vulnerable then .."

"We can file us away as something that wouldn't have worked in any case and move on to be just friends instead of this massive maybe……" Rebecca was excited.

"Maybe what?" Tim was curious and Rebecca blushed again. Thank god someone else blushed around here.

"You know. Thinking that maybe what if, against all the odds … you're The One? And it just got thrown away before it started… because we work together" Rebecca's voice was very quiet and Tim's heart pounded loudly in his chest.

He cleared his throat as he didn't know what to say to that. He thought he was the only person in the world who thought things like that.

"Ahh yes. Exactly. So how about we meet up tonight and just talk?"

Rebecca looked thoughtful and then she smiled "Aren't you asking me out on a date?"

Tim back peddled quickly "No No well sort of … but think of it like an umm…. an ..anti date."

Becky laughed and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder "An Anti date?"

Tim couldn't help smiling in return. "Yeh. The object of this date is not to like you more but to get to know you so we DON'T want to see each other."

Becky nodded still smiling "Alright. It's an Anti date then. How about you pick me up at seven thirty then and we can get something to eat?"

Tim looked thoughtful "How about we meet somewhere rather than me picking you up? You know since it's… "

"An Anti date?"

"Yeah."

Becky smiled "Ok then you pick the place since I don't know anywhere in Washington yet. And you better not smell so good either since we want to NOT like each other. That cologne you're wearing drives me crazy"

Tim smiled "Ok then since we are on the topic. Can you wear your hair tied up instead of down around your shoulders? When it's like that I just want to…" Tim trailed off and considered how inappropriate talking to his Boss like this was.

"Ok. That seems reasonable" Becky was flushed and she studied the floor.

"How about you text me when you think of somewhere to go and I will meet you there then?"

"Ahhh ok yeah.. alright" Tim nodded as he watched her walk away, her knee length skirt just skimming her trim figure.

Crap! Ok. Now think Tim. Where was the most un romantic place in all of Washington he could think off?


	3. Chapter 3

Tim felt very pleased with himself as he stood and waited for Becky to arrive at the side of the giant ice rink. It was bright, noisy, cold and covered with swarms of children screaming at each other. It was also a place anyone from Cyber Crimes would never, ever venture too.

As an additional plus Tim knew he wasn't a very good skater. He could technically move around but he wasn't going to dazzle her with his co ordination or his skill, which was kind of the point.

He had taken great care with this anti date, almost as much as if it was a real date. He wasn't wearing any cologne just a clean fresh shower and soap smell. He was even wearing a large fluffy stripy woolen hat with an absurdly large multicolored pom pom on the end which seemed to bounce against his shoulder. It had been shoved into the back of his closet several years ago as he knew it made him look like a giant dork. But tonight that was the point.

He was an unathletic, uncoordinated, multicolored, puffy jacket, pom pom wearing dork. She couldn't possibly like him.

Tim looked up and saw Becky enter from the other side looking a little nervous. Tim tried to hide the laughter bubbling up in his throat. Becky had obviously had the same idea he had. She was wearing a massive knitted green sweater that came down almost to her knees with a large dancing reindeer on it whose nose flashed red with a little light. Underneath the ugliest sweater Tim had ever seen (and with Ziva around he had seen a few) she was wearing brightly colored striped thermal leggings. She had tied her hair up and kept it up with a fluffy pink headband which had a little bow on the front. It was possibly the ugliest outfit Tim had ever seen an attractive woman wear.

And he thought she looked adorable.

He was so dead.

Becky smiled and held up her ice skates and shouted to him over the din of the music and the screaming teenagers.

"I have to warn you I'm not very good on skates"

Tim smiled and shouted back "That's ok. Neither am I."

The fourth time Tim found himself Becky's soft landing as she slipped and skidded into him he decided that perhaps the ice rink wasn't a good idea. He seemed to find himself wrapping his arms around her entirely too much. And she felt warm and lovely to his cold hands.

"Look out Tim!" Becky barreled into him unable to stop and Tim found himself flat on his back with Becky on top of him. Lovely. No not good. Terrible!

Becky panted breathless into his face "Oh I'm so sorry. I just can't seem to get the hang of this at all"

"Never mind. Up you get" Tim brushed them both off before he found himself offering Becky his hand. For stability. For his own safety. That's all.

"Thanks." Becky held on tight and then they started off slowly around the outside of the rink.

"Wow you know this is much better. I'm not doing too badly as long as I have hold of your hand." Becky smiled up at him, cheeks red from the cold, the reindeer sweater blinking and tried to hold back a sigh as he watched her stumbling steps slowly become gradual glides until they skated smoothly hand in hand around the rink.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Becky grinned as she dipped her soggy French fry into the tomato sauce.

"Yummy. Now this is a perfect anti date dinner. Awful hamburgers and French fries on a cold bench in an ice rink. Well done you. Well so now I suppose we talk so we can get to know each other?"

Tim nodded as his ridiculously large sloppy hamburger threatened to throw itself out of his mouth and slide off the table.

Becky reached out and thumbed a big dab of mayonnaise off his lip as he chewed before she unthinkingly sucked it off her own thumb. Tim found his eyes following her thumb to her warm mouth and stopped chewing.

Becky realized what she had done "Sorry. I just…" Blushing she started on her own hamburger instead and mumbled around her full mouth.

"So when you said you had just come back from a funeral you meant Director Sheppard didn't you?"

Tim swallowed and nodded "Yeah It's been a weird few weeks. I was part of Gibbs's team… who were close with Jenny. Vance disbanded us and sent Tony out to the Agent Afloat program, Ziva got sent back to Israel and well you know where I ended up. I'm still hoping Gibbs find a way to bring us back together as I really want to be a field agent again."

Tim looked up "Oh not that Cyber Crimes isn't great. Its just that well I worked really hard to become a good field agent and it seems like just as I was getting good at it I'm back with computers again."

Becky nodded "That's ok. I can already see that you're good with computers."

Tim sighed and looked a little crestfallen "Yeah but not as good as the others you have in the team"

Becky smiled as she wrestled with her own hamburger

"Ah but you have different skills and they have been specializing in this stuff while you have been working out in the field. Their advanced hacking and programming skills you will pick up a lot faster than they will ever pick up what you can do. Perhaps that's why Vance stuck you in my team? Because you have skills the rest of us lack and when the cases get into things like questioning witnesses and suspects then it will be you taking the lead over the others."

Becky licked the sauce from around her own lips and then continued "So don't be down on yourself about it. In a month you will be flying past them. Besides you have the advantage of thinking outside the box and looking at things from another angle. And that is something that's hard to teach and so important with all the new next generation stuff that is getting out there"

Tim thought about this for a moment and then he smiled. "You know I think your right. Instead of moping about how far behind the others in CCU I am I should be looking at this as a learning opportunity. I should learn everything I can from them and that way if Gibbs is able to get us back together and I go back into the field then I'm not just going to a great field agent I'm going to be the best!"

Becky laughed "That's the spirit. You will knock their socks off Timmy. I just know it."

Tim smiled happily as a new purpose unraveled before him. Not just fitting in and surviving but he was going to make sure he thrived.

"Becky? Since we are talking about work do you mind if I give you a piece of advice?" Tim looked at her tentatively while Becky cocked her head.

"Sure Tim. I can tell this is serious and you can go ahead. It's all right. I respect your opinion"

"You might want to lay off Agent Verbone for a little bit. You have only been there a day and you are getting his hackles up already. He has been there a while and carries a lot of weight with the others and if he decides he doesn't like you then it is going to make it hard for you with the rest of the team to build the sort of trust you need in a good team."

Becky just looked at him and Tim cursed himself as he could see he had hit a sensitive spot. Slowly she nodded.

"Yeah your right. I know…. It's just… he makes me nervous so I'm over compensating with him."

"He makes you nervous? Why?"

Becky just looked at him her eyes open and vulnerable "He has been there longer and has more experience than I do. He's also bigger and older and I find him a bit physically intimidating although I'm sure he isn't doing it on purpose. He just has that big deep voice and I find myself just about shouting at him to make my point." Becky sighed and sipped at her coke before she continued in a small voice.

"I kind of wonder why he didn't get the job instead of me and I'm sure he is thinking the same thing."

Tim's protective instincts flared and he couldn't stop himself as he reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Hey now stop that! You were obviously picked for a reason and you just need to relax a little and show them what you can do. You are really good at what you do and I think you can run a great team. You just can't force respect, it has to be earned. Just relax a bit more, be your own brilliant self and Verbone will see it. And soon you'll have all of CCU under your sway"

Becky smiled up at him and leaned her cold cheek into his warm hand "Thanks Tim. I know your right. It's just good to hear it from someone else though you know? And I like knowing that I have someone in my corner."

Tim idly stroked her cheek with his thumb while they smiled at each other.

"This is a terrible anti date. I like you even more now." Tim sighed and attempted to look regretful.

Becky looked hopeful "Perhaps we could try another Anti date? Maybe that one will be a disaster and you'll turn out to be a rude awful pig?"

"Yeah and I discover that instead of being beautiful and generous I find out your really selfish and self absorbed"

Becky laughed "So what about Saturday night then?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs grinned as he heard Tony and Ziva banter enthusiastically back and forth in the car as they argued. It was so good to have them both back. Three and a half months it had taken him but finally it seemed like it was getting back to normal.

They just needed one more person to make their strange little team click.

Timothy McGee.

Tony needed his little brother to pick on and throw paper at. Someone who would listen to his Fugitive speech again and give him tips. Someone who actually knew how to work the facial recognition program. And type.

Ziva needed someone she trusted to correct her without offending her and to vent her Tony frustration on and to play scrabble and practice her intimidation techniques on.

And Abby. Well Abby and McGee were just two vital components of the same Mass Spectrometer. One without the other just didn't work as well.

And Gibbs? Yeah he wanted to know it was McGee covering his back when they were out in the field and McGee's brilliant mind working through all the options he would never consider. It had taken him years to train McGee up to cut through the technical speak and tell him just what he needed to know.

Tony turned to Gibbs and just grinned, his face lighting up. "So we're off to get Probie now Boss? Huh? Huh? Drag him out of that dark and dangerous nest of Dungeons and Dragons? I hope they didn't totally re geek our McGeek? I think I was really starting to wear off on him, he was getting kind of cool there for a while … not that I would say he would ever be totally cool… but you know he wasn't as bad as he used to be."

Ziva smirked "You think McGee is cool?!"

Tony frowned "Hey. Don't you tell him I said that! No Ziva I didn't say McGee is cool. I SAID he was better than he was. Boss tell Ziva that I didn't say McGee is cool!"

Gibb just ignored them and shook his head. Why had he missed this so much?

"Now the Fonz, he was cool"

'What is a Fonz? It sounds like a furry thing you get stuck under your refrigerator?"

"Oh Ziva! Don't tell me you have never heard of Arthur Fonzirelli? Happy Days? The beginning of Ron Howard? Heyyyyyyyy" Tony banged his hand on the side of the seat and looked expectantly at Ziva sitting in the back seat who just shook her head.

Gibbs interrupted the lesson about to begin.

"Yeah I wanted to take you guys over to McGee's place and see if we can get him to leave CCU"

"What do you mean get him to leave CCU? He has got to be busting to get out of Nerdsville. Besides I have all these things I wanted to do to him….. ahhhhh show him.'

Ziva shook her head smirking. "Tony has a journal, Gibbs. He has written in all these practical jokes that he plans to play on McGee. He has diagrams of toilets, the Evidence Lock up, the Bullpen and even samples of plastic wrap. He has used colored pen to represent falling Caff Pow in some sort of flow diagram. He even has a separate section for Superglue. Oh and what could be added into breakfast burritos with a star rating for how disgusting each thing is."

Tony pouted "Since when did I give you a reason to snoop through my personal stuff Ziii vaaa? Besides that dreadful Ship you rescued me from was very boring. My cabin was small and cold and lonely. And so what if sometimes late at night to make myself happy I would think of my old buddy McGee and….."

"The last thing you thought about at night before going to sleep was MCGEE?"

"Hey! You two. Cut it out for a minute. Look there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I always figured that McGee would be the easiest to bring back into the team so I concentrated on you two. But I have to say that lately when I have seen him he has seemed really happy. I mean he has helped me out on the side where he could to get you guys back but I don't know maybe he has found his niche at CCU?"

This news met with stunned silence from the other occupants of the car.

"What do you mean really happy?" Tony asked suspiciously

"What do you think I mean? Happy. You know happy Tony? They have had some new hot shot running the Department lately and it sounds like they have been kicking some pretty big butts in there. Did you know that McGee has picked up two commendations for his file in the last three months?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. They spoke to McGee often but he had never mentioned this to them. Then again it wasn't something McGee would really ever brag about.

"So what are you saying Boss?"

"Look I'm just saying that if it turns out that McGee doesn't want to come back with us and be part of the team again then…. Well we need to respect his wishes. Ok?"

"But!"

"Tony! I know you want him around. And I do too but if he is happy and doing well where he is I don't want you two making him feel bad. I'm sure Abby will give him enough grief as it is. I'm just saying this now as there is a real chance he might say no."

Gibbs knocked on the door of McGee's apartment. Tony's previous enthusiasm had deflated a bit in the car but he had ramped back up to energetic puppy at the idea of actually seeing McGee for the first time in months.

"Hey Boss. What are you doing here on a Saturda…" Tim swung open the door before a huge smile split his face.

"Tony! Ziva! What are you guys doing here?"

Gibbs found himself the recipient of a group hug in the rather small doorway as McGee came forward towards him and Tony and Ziva leapt in from behind.

"Come in.. come in! Oh it's so great to see you guys! Are you here on a holiday or something?" McGee ushered them grinning into his tiny apartment.

Gibbs smiled "Nope. Actually they are back permanently. And we're here to ask if…"

"Tim? Have you seen my bracelet? I thought I left it on the dresser beside the bed but I can't…."

Tony's eyes danced delightedly as a beautiful dark haired woman still wet from the shower and wrapped in only a towel stepped out of McGee's bedroom. Confronted with the sudden crowd she trailed off and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Gibbs!"

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other as Tim blushed and stuttered. Mystery woman knew Gibbs?

Gibbs just looked at Rebecca and her attire with surprise and then turned to look at McGee who was attempting to put an explaining sentence together and was failing miserably. Gibbs grinned and clapped McGee on the back shaking his head.

"Oh allow me to do the introductions. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Officer Ziva David allow me to introduce you to Rebecca Wylde, Head of Operations for the Cyber Crimes Unit."

Gibbs smiled at Tony and Ziva and just to make sure they understood the situation spelled it out nice and clearly for them.

"This is McGee's new Boss"

Tony's jaw dropped and he gave McGee a punch on the shoulder "You dirty dog you!"

Rebecca blushed and adjusted her hold on her towel so she could shake Ziva's hand.

"Um Hi. It's nice to meet you. Tim talks a lot about you guys"

Rebecca stood there for a moment awkwardly as everyone looked from her to Tim and waited for someone to break the silence.

"Please excuse me. I think I might go put some clothes on." Rebecca with a blush ducked back into McGee's bedroom and quickly closed the door. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva rounded on McGee who stepped back until he was pinned by the edge of his kitchen counter.

Tony grinned delighted at McGee's embarrassment.

"Oh you have been a bad boy Timmy, haven't you? How long have you been ….you know…. With THE BOSS?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and made an obscure shape with his hands and McGee turned an even brighter shade of red.

Gibbs just stood back and smirked. Well it would explain why McGee had seemed so happy lately. And she was a very attractive woman, smart too. Still he wouldn't have picked McGee as the type to have an affair at work.

Ziva elbowed Tony and smiled encouragingly at McGee. "Tony! Stop teasing him and let him speak."

Tim took a deep breath "Well actually about 24 hours BEFORE I knew she was going to be my Boss."

The other three considered that for a moment before Gibbs interrupted with a frown. "Wait 24 hours before? So that would make it …"

Tim bit his lip nervously "I picked her up in a bar the evening of the Directors Funeral."

Tony laughed while Gibbs glared at him for the inappropriateness of it. "Damn McGee. You seem to do well at funerals don't you?"

Tim wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He knew everyone would find out eventually but still.. why now? In fact what were they doing in his apartment on a Saturday?

"Can I ask what you guys are doing here anyway?" Tim attempted to turn the tables.

"Oh no you can't get out of this that easily. So you have been dating your Boss this whole time?" Tony stuck his finger repeatedly into McGee's chest.

"Actually…. We have been anti dating" Rebecca came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a smart blue shirt. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around McGee and smiled up at him, making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

Ziva frowned "Anti dating?" Perhaps she had misheard?

Tim laughed and even Tony could sense his delight.

"Yeah. Well given the situation we didn't want to like each other so we tried to find reasons it wouldn't work. Let's see there was the ice skating….. the Monster Truck Rally……the Hat Making Class……..the Croquet Tournament …. The Poison Concert….."

Tony interrupted "Wait Monster Truck Rally? Poison? Since when did you like Poison Probie?"

McGee gave Tony one of his patented sighs "That's the point Tony. I don't like them… or well I didn't… but I do now. Becky got picked out of the crowd… when they did that song She's My Cherry Pie? They put her up on the big screen. It was so cool."

Rebecca and Tim laughed together as they stood in their embrace and they could all see that this was no casual fling. Ziva even looked a little envious at their relaxed familiarity.

"Here. Look." McGee reached over and picked up a picture frame and showed it to Tony. It was a picture of Rebecca looking gorgeous in skin tight jeans and tiny Monster Truck Rally tank top with her hair wild and loose next to the lead guitarist.

"Rwwwlll" Tony made an appreciative growling sound and Tim glared at him and instinctively tightened his hold on Rebecca before Tony put the picture down and backed away his hands up.

"Easy there big fella!" Tony laughed

Gibbs figured the Probie torture had gone on long enough and thought he should step in.

"Look McGee we didn't come here to ruin your weekend plans. And if you don't want us to say anything about you and Rebecca that's ok too. It's none of our business. We just wanted to know if you would be interested in coming back across into the team and being a field agent again."

Gibbs didn't miss the way McGee's eyes lit up and he knew his answer before he even said anything.

"Yes! That would be great!" McGee grinned stupidly at everyone.

"Oh man. I was hoping this would happen. You would not believe what I have learnt the last couple of months! Oh…. Oh you know what this means?" Tim turned to Rebecca and picking her up whirled her around in his arms forcing everyone to step back.

"You won't be my Boss anymore!"

"No more Anti dates!" Rebecca laughed delightedly

"We can go to dinner in a normal restaurant…." Tim was excited at the prospect. He hated sneaking around and was a terrible liar at the best of times.

"I don't have to watch what I say to you at work all the time…" Rebecca felt the relief wash over her.

"I don't have to pretend that I don't love you."

A sudden silence fell over the group as Tim suddenly realized what he had said. Tony's eyes grew wide as he watched. Woah.  
Rebecca took a deep breath and suddenly launched herself into Tim's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Uhmmm" Gibbs cleared his throat which was ignored by the couple it was directed at who simply continued the kiss.

Tony couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Damn McGee.

"Ok people you've seen enough. Move it along." He herded Gibbs and Ziva out of the apartment with a grin.

Just as he was about to close the door Tony stuck his head back in. "So we will see you Monday then Probie?"

McGee still in mid kiss in the middle of his apartment gave Tony a thumbs up. Laughing Tony shut the door behind him.

Damn it was good to have the team back together again.


End file.
